


Average, Everyday Family

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU, Spies, babby lucina, rival organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Chrom never told his wife he was a spy because, well, why would he? It was to protect her. So imagine his surprise when the shoe is on the other foot, and he finds out his wife is actually his enemy. For the Chrom S Support Zine!





	Average, Everyday Family

She’s finally asleep, so Chrom gently lays his daughter down in her crib. He strokes her cheek with his fingertips, and he casts a smile over his shoulder to his wife in the doorway. 

“Did it work?” Robin asks in a whisper. Chrom nods his head. He meets Robin at the door and then gently, ever so quietly, closes it behind him. 

When they’re out in the hallway like that he breathes out a sigh of relief. He can breathe much easier knowing Lucina is asleep. “We’ve got to figure out a way to make her sleep in her bed,” he admits. Neither of them have been parents before, obviously, and they learned quickly that raising a child comes with learning things the hard way. But Lucina is an angel when she’s awake and only a terror when it’s time to sleep. She refuses to when she’s not cradled in one of their arms. 

He slips down the hall and Robin nods her head and follows him. They make their way back to the kitchen where she stops the sink so they can wash the dinner dishes. Chrom leans on the counter and waits for her to get through with the first dish so he can start the process of drying it. 

“I actually think she’s doing much better,” Robin says. Her hair is silvery white, beautiful, and loose tonight. It’s draped along her shoulders like she was ripped right out of a painting. She’s his whole world. Well, she and Lucina are. “She’s doing a good job of sleeping through the night this week, too.” 

“Maybe we can, for once, then.” Chrom jokes. Robin chuckles and passes him a plate. 

…

“Chrom? You’ve got Luci today, right? I’m already late and I’ve got a lot of meetings today!” Robin calls down the hall. She’s half sprinting, really, tucking her earrings into her ears while she steps into her shoes. She works for a large accounting firm, and she has the dreadful job of recording the meetings between the owners. Her hair is haphazardly in a ponytail holder but she’s already tugging on it to make it look nicer when Chrom rounds the corner with Lucina laid gently on his shoulder. 

“Of course I do,” he says. “Did you remember your coffee?” 

"Got it," she says. She holds up her thermos and her lips pull into a smile. First, she leans over and kisses Lucina on the top of her head, and then she stands up on her toes and kisses Chrom, too. "Have a good day at the office, dear," She says to him, and she runs out the door.

Chrom only feels a little bit guilty that he lies to his wife every day. See, after he drops Lucina off at daycare, by all means his wife will assume he’s gone to work in a cubicle answering phones for a living. But the truth of the matter is that his job is  _ wildly _ different than she thinks it is. 

Chrom is a highly trained agent for the Ylissean government. He works primarily in the field, he’s a  _ spy. _ But he wouldn’t lie to his wife if he wasn’t forced to, and he’s happy to report it’s an innocent lie. It’s not as if she would be angry if she knew. She’s the smartest woman he’s ever met! Robin would understand this. 

So he drops off his daughter at daycare and he drives to the building he works in. It’s disguised as a call center, and he doesn’t know anyone who thinks it isn’t. In fact, there  _ are _ some people who work there doing just that. The second floor is entirely call representatives for a front business. Just to hide what they’re really doing here, which is… Well, sort of saving the world. 

“Busy day today?” He asks Maribelle as he walks in. She’s his radio. Although he rarely spends time with her in person, Maribelle is the person who constantly talks in his ear and warns him when he needs help. She hacks into cameras, creates diversions, and most importantly tells him when he absolutely needs to hide. 

Right now she’s not just a mic in her ear, though. Right now she’s a person and she’s got a tight frown on her face. “G.R.I.M.A. agents were spotted last night in our border. We have a feeling they’re going to try and intercept the delivery of an important package. We need you to intercept it first. The delivery is scheduled for this afternoon as it always was, but before that happens we’ve made our partners aware that we’ll be sending you to pick it up in advance.” 

“Oh,” Chrom says. Pick up a package? That’s errand boy work. He’s not very interested in it, but he doesn’t mind. It will make for an easy day. “What is it?” 

"A relic. An ancient tome was found at the border with Plegia a week ago. When they were attempting to carbon-date the pages, the book reacted and  _ completely destroyed _ the lab. It’s a tome--an active tome! We think it’s a copy of the book Mjölnir.” 

Considering how she talks about it, Chrom supposes he should seem more interested. But magic is rarely real--they’ve been chasing it for decades--and the way he sees it he’s still just picking up a book from a salesman. 

“You don’t look impressed,” Maribelle says. She rolls her eyes. “Get out there and get it before G.R.I.M.A. does.” 

…

“Shit!” Chrom gasps as he stumbles back over a pile of bricks and smacks his head against the side of a building. He expected this to be  _ easy! _ Sure, he knew that G.R.I.M.A. was after this dumb tome too, but he hardly expected them to see right through their plans.

The woman they sent after him is stronger than she looks. She’s got a mask over her face so he can’t make out her features. The mask itself fits snug and has red, almost tribal eyeballs drawn on it. Six to be exact. She’s wearing a black bodysuit, a hooded cloak… he can’t see anything about her. 

Not to be dramatic but he’s never worn a disguise out in the field. He’s always just gone as he is, a disguise is too much work! Besides, if he’s doing his job right no one will know the difference. But her? She doesn’t want to be seen.

Probably because she works for G.R.I.M.A. They're a rival agency working out of Plegia, and they're bad news. Chrom doesn't know when the next world war is going to be, but he does know that when it happens G.R.I.M.A. will be the cause. They're practically terrorists.

He grunts and pushes himself off the wall just in time. The spike of her heel bounces off the cement where he just was, and he dives to one side to dodge her again. 

"Give me that book," She grunts. Her voice is muffled by a scrambler, but with a quick punch to her jaw, she gasps. He must have dislodged it because she groans in annoyance like any normal sounding voice. "Hey!"

“It’s not even yours--it was found on our side of the border!” Chrom argues. He backs up a few steps. Maribelle is chattering in his ear. They’re about to deploy a smoke bomb, he’ll need to wait for it, duck behind him to his left, and there’s a trick wall that another agent will open up to pull him into. From there they’ll escape through a catacomb. 

He just has to chat at her for a minute. But she makes a grab for it again and he retaliates by swinging her to the side by the hood of her jacket. She grunts again and Chrom shrugs his shoulders. When she stands back up she wobbles on her feet before she reaches up to touch her temple. She pulls her fingers back and they’re red, she’s bleeding through the black mask. 

“Ouch,” Chrom patronizes her. Maribelle tells him they’re almost in place, forty more seconds. Be on your guard. 

“Give me the  _ book, _ Chrom,” the woman says. Chrom’s heart picks up in his chest. She reaches up and peels the mask from her face, dropping it on the ground and scowling at him the whole time.

It’s Robin. And even though he knows this is the exact same woman he’s been struggling to fight off for twenty minutes, for a few seconds all he can think about is how his wife has a split lip where he punched her and a steady trail of blood staining her hair and trickling down near her ear from hitting the wall. 

She pulls her gun from her belt and shoots a warning shot into the air. “Mjölnir, Chrom. Give me the book. I won’t ask again.” 

The smoke deploys. Chrom barely remembers the plan until Maribelle shouts into his ear. He barely misses Robin reaching out for him, and then she shoots into the smoke and grazes his arm. He makes it. He ducks into the wall and he escapes… but he thinks his heart might still be standing still where it was when he realized his wife is an agent of G.R.I.M.A.

…

His day was terrible. He had to file report after report, interview after interview. Now that they know his wife is working for G.R.I.M.A. they need to know everything about her. The funny thing about it is Chrom thought he  _ knew _ everything about her. He could tell you her favorite color. He knows what foods she doesn’t like to eat, he knows her favorite sitcoms. He knows where she’s ticklish and he knows when she looks at him with those  _ eyes _ but he doesn’t know anything about her work. 

She's lied to him every day of their lives, too, and now that he's on the other end of it… well, it's not as easy to accept as it was before. He doesn't even know what to do with himself. All he knows is he wants to pick up his daughter and eat dinner. He's taking her to his sister's house, actually. Obviously he can't go home.

He realizes he’s an idiot when he arrives at the daycare. They happily tell him that his wife picked up Lucina a few hours ago. He smiles and thanks them, but all he can think about is the dread growing in the pit of his stomach. 

Robin is his wife, and he loves her and trusts her. Maybe that’s why he didn’t expect her to play dirty, and kidnap their daughter. It’s just so hard to wrap his head around it… but stealing Lucina? That’s exactly what an agent of G.R.I.M.A. would do.

…

He goes home ready for a fight. He's usually so good about acting like he works at a call center. He rehearses fake stories to tell her about his day. He doesn't bring guns in the house. Today isn't like that. He's got guns, wires, handcuffs, and rage. He's ready to fight for his daughter.

When he arrives Robin is just standing on their porch. Lucina is curled up in her arms, completely fine. She's dressed like she always is. Dark skinny jeans, flat shoes, plaid shirt. She looks like his same old, same old beautiful wife.

Her hair is pulled down into pigtails now. It does a good job of covering up the scrape on her temple, but the bruising where he punched her mouth is pretty bad--even with make-up. 

He’s about to say something. Anything. He’s going to find a way to make words come out of his mouth if it  _ kills him _ . But then they don’t. He doesn’t say a word, and neither does Robin. She just walks closer until she’s right in front of him, and he can hear Lucina babbling happily. 

“I know everything about you, you know. Your weaknesses. If I told you to get me that book in exchange for Lucina, Mjölnir would be in my hands in a matter of minutes.” 

Chrom’s jaw sets into a tight frown. She’s not  _ wrong. _ That’s what kills him. 

“Take her,” Robin says. She sets Lucina in Chrom’s arms before he can even think to ask what she means. 

“Robin?” 

“I thought I could do it. Using Luci as a bartering chip would be easy--G.R.I.M.A. would have what it wants and she would be safe. But I’m not strong enough to do that to you. I love you both so much, and I… Tell them you took her back from me by force.” 

Robin looks devastated. Ashamed of herself, angry, sad. And Chrom just wants to  _ hold her _ . He’s always taken care of her, they take care of each other. He reaches out to touch her but she spooks like a startled deer. She runs. 

Lucina coos at Chrom while he stares after Robin’s disappearing form. 

…

It only takes him an hour to find her--it would have taken him less time than that but Lucina started getting whiny because she was hungry. 

She’s sitting up under this big, twisted tree. They met under this tree. They were in college, and Chrom happened to wander up here for one reason or another and found her taking a nap there with textbooks spread out all around her. She’s lucky no one stole her wallet or something. 

She’s sitting under it now, with her arms wrapped up around her knees. She glances over her shoulder when she hears the grass crunch under his feet, and she huffs out a frustrated sigh. 

“You’re a brave man coming after an enemy agent with a baby in your arms. What are you thinking? What if I’m not alone, hm?” 

“Are you alone?” 

“Chrom! You have no idea--Why in the world would you bring her here? If you got her hurt I would have killed you myself.”

A slow, gentle smile comes to his lips. “Well, maybe… but you wouldn’t.” 

Robin’s lips curl up for a moment, but then her smile drops again. “No, I wouldn’t kill you. And that’s why I’m going to be executed by G.R.I.M.A. when they figure it out. You shouldn’t be anywhere near me, either of you.” 

“That’s your plan?” Chrom asks. He wanders closer and sits down in the grass with Robin. She rolls her eyes at him… but then eagerly takes Lucina into her arms to kiss her little forehead.

“I’m still working on a plan,” She mumbles. “Chrom? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken her from you in the first place, I know I scared you. Can you forgive me?” 

Seriously? He turns his head and she’s staring right at him, and so he leans down and kisses her lip. Gently, just a little brush, because he knows it hurts. Then he kisses her forehead, and he wraps his arms around her shoulders. She squeezes her eyes shut. “Come back with me. If you come willing, maybe we can work something out. It’s not like the Ylissean government is in the market to kill for fun… and I don’t think you are either.” 

“Chrom,” She nearly whines at him. “I’ll be arrested, you know.  _ Nothing _ good will happen. G.R.I.M.A. will still kill me--I’ll be an easy target in jail.”

“Please? If your only options are to die or to hide, I’ll hide you.” 

“And what if this is all a trick? Chrom, I could be manipulating you--you could be leading me right to the building where Mjölnir is being kept, and…” 

She trails off while Chrom kisses her head again. Then she sighs. “We have a lot of work cut out for us.” 

“We’ll get through it. Together.” 

She looks at him in the eyes. She looks afraid, but she nods her head slowly. “Yes. You’re right.  We’ll get through it together.”

Chrom isn’t quite sure  _ how _ yet, but the beautiful thing about Robin is that she’s the smartest, most talented woman he knows. She’ll come up with a plan. And G.R.I.M.A. has another thing coming if they think they’ll track her down. This is his family, and this is a battle he knows they’ll win.


End file.
